The present invention relates to a multimedia keyboard with instrument playing device, in particular to a simulated instrument playing device for use with multimedia keyboards.
Multimedia keyboards widely use the graphics and sound effects input control functions of PCs. In particular, the rapid development of PC music simulation software and program technology has enabled the functionality of multimedia keyboards to transcend the control of graphics and sound effects. For instance, music or sound effects production programs provide instrument-playing functions for such instruments as guitar, piano, and drums. Nevertheless, operation of such playing components as guitar strings, piano keys and drumhead must be simulated by pressing the alphanumeric keys of the multimedia keyboard. In addition, the volume and tone can be adjusted only by pressing various function keys. This approach makes operation complex and inconvenient. Besides making operation difficult, because it cannot give users the feeling of actually playing an instrument, the approach tends to result in poor performance.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a multimedia keyboard with instrument playing device to generate analog electrical signals corresponding to the force applied to the instrument during play, so that a PC can produce lifelike simulated playing effects with accurate sound length, tone, and volume.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a multimedia keyboard with instrument playing device so that the playing of instruments does not require the simultaneous use of any keyboard keys. Playing is thus as simple, convenient, and immediate as playing an actual instrument.
According to the invention, the multimedia keyboard with instrument playing device comprises a case, on one end of which is mounted a signal connector and flexible protruding plate. The protruding plate can be inserted into an available slot in a multimedia keyboard, providing a signal connection and a flexible clip. Playing elements such as guitar strings, piano keys, or a drumhead are mounted on the exterior of the case. Several series of flexible conducting elements connected to the above-mentioned playing elements are mounted within the case. When the playing elements are struck or plucked, the conducting elements will deform in direct proportion to the amount of force that has been applied. One signal pickup circuit board including several carbon film resistance plates is mounted on the top or bottom of each flexible conducting elements. When a flexible conducting elements deforms, the changing area of contact between its deformed portion and the carbon film resistance plates can be used to generate analog signals in direct proportion to the amount of force applied to the playing elements. These signals enable the computer to generate sound length, tone, and volume corresponding to those of the playing elements, and thus allow a PC to reproduce the actual sounds of instrument playing.